project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Tier Harribel
Tier Harribel (ティア・ハリベル, Tia Hariberu; Viz: Tier Halibel) is an Arrancar and the former Tres (No. 3) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army until the latter's defeat. Sometime after Aizen's defeat, she becomes the new ruler of Hueco Mundo. She is the new Segunda (No. 2) Espada, with Barragan gone. Appearance Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. She usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be. Her appearance before she became an Arrancar mostly resembled her released state, but most of her body and face was covered by white Hollow bones, and her weapon was part of her arm, but her hair and eyes were exposed. Personality Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring to not engage in combat: she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion. She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power, but when she is betrayed by Sōsuke Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, proving she can be quite aggressive and brutal. Harribel cares for her Fracción, being noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, and angrily assaults Tōshirō Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Prior to her betrayal by him, she viewed Aizen and his powers in high regard. History Hollow Life Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Harribel was a near-humanoid, shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Some time ago, she saved a female Adjuchas-class Hollow, Emilou Apacci, from a male Adjuchas. Taking her back to her lair, Harribel introduced her to two other female Adjuchas, Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose, as a new comrade. After Harribel broke up a small altercation between the other three Hollows, she states since female Hollows tend to be easy prey for the male ones, she brought Apacci and the other two Hollows there because she thought they would be better if they worked as a group, rather than working alone. Later, they fought a Hollow who fled, Harribel having allowed him to get away. When they decided to rest, Apacci asked her why they should allow him to escape instead of devouring him. Explaining the law of Las Noches, she asked Harribel why she does not follow it. Stating she did not want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others, Harribel resolved if she could not win alone, she would win in a group. At some point, Harribel and her group came face to face with the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn, and his court. The two revealed they had previous dealings with each other, and Baraggan, noting he was tired of her rebellious attitude, gave her a choice: she could either join his army or run off to an area he could not see, noting there is no place in Las Noches he could not see. Attempting to persuade Harribel, one of his servants received a slash from Harribel for his trouble causing Baraggan to scold her for being so bold. He thus informed her that if she left then, she could do so without being harmed. Later, the group is attacked in their lair by a stranger. Remembering him as the Hollow she attacked at her confrontation with Baraggan and his court, Harribel tried to fend him off. Proving his Reiatsu to be stronger than a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow like Harribel, he gained the upper hand. Refusing to give up, Harribel asked her subordinates to run away. Complying at first, they came back, having resolved to die fighting for Harribel. Defeating the Adjuchas Hollows, the attacker, taking out Harribel, stated his intention to kill her and join the upper ranks of Hueco Mundo. They were interrupted by the arrival of Sōsuke Aizen, who, blocking the attack, stated such power was only natural for an Arrancar. Dispatching him, he, noting the power of sacrifice allowed for many impossible things, apologized to Harribel, stating he gave the assailant Arrancar powers, but not a brain to control it. Explaining the concept of the sacrifice, he asked Harribel to join him if she wanted to be strong enough to protect her subordinates. Arrancar Arc Harribel attends the return of Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo after their initial intrusion in the Human World. Later, she witnesses the creation of Wonderweiss Margela. Hueco Mundo Arc Harribel attends Sōsuke Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. After Aizen warns the Espada to treat the intruders with caution, Nnoitra Gilga states they look weak, prompting Harribel to tell him if he had listened to what Aizen just said, he would have heard him state they should not take the intruders lightly. Saying this is not what he meant, Nnoitra, telling her not to get testy, asks her if she is scared. As Harribel gives him a cold stare, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez interrupts the brewing confrontation by attempting to walk out against Aizen's orders. Along with the other Espada, she sits silently while Aizen subdues Grimmjow with his Reiatsu to keep him in line. After Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed, she observes the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo as Emilou Apacci asks her what they should do about his death. During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, she and her Fracción, watching from afar, talk about the battle. When her Fracción begin to question what is going on in the battle, Harribel tells them not to worry about it. She says it is understandable for them to be frightened, for they are witnessing the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form, and this is their primal fear, which they should value. Wondering if the one he is fighting is truly a Human, for she would never think the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu would be a Human's, Harribel states the battle seems to be more like one between two Espada than anything else. Fake Karakura Town Arc Along with her Fracción and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, Harribel is summoned by Aizen to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the Gotei 13. When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains, Baraggan Louisenbairn notes this. When Harribel says he is underestimating Aizen, he states she is underestimating him. As Baraggan decides to take control of the situation himself, Harribel and the others stand around and watch. After the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended, Harribel begins to fight against Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Drawing her sword, Harribel clashes with Hitsugaya. As they battle, she tells Hitsugaya she felt a disturbance in his Reiatsu, which occurred when Momo Hinamori arrived, prompting him to tell her he has no idea what she is talking about. When Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun are defeated, Harribel unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the Tres Espada. When Hitsugaya finds it difficult to believe she is only the third strongest Espada, Harribel, warning him she has not begun to show him the extent of her power, unzips the rest of her jacket to reveal her mask remnants. Acknowledging the seriousness of this fight against such a powerful opponent, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai as Harribel charges at him, forcing him to block. When Hitsugaya crashes into a building below, Harribel, questioning if this is a captain's strength and wondering how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun could have lost, releases her Zanpakutō. As Hitsugaya looks on, Harribel, raising her sword, delivers a seemingly fatal blow. Believing her enemy defeated, she says he is no match for her. Seeing Yamamoto on the side of battle, she, approaching him, threatens to exact her revenge against him for taking the lives of her subordinates. When Hitsugaya appears behind her, she wonders how her opponent survived unharmed, prompting Hitsugaya to reveal he made an illusion of his image out of ice as a precaution once she released, the ice clone being what she struck down. Hitsugaya tells Harribel to not underestimate their strength. As their fight ensues, Harribel reveals her ability to control water. Countering each other, she and Hitsugaya display their ability to manipulate each other's attacks. Dodging an attack, Hitsugaya tells her one faces the greatest danger when one uses their best attack. Realizing they are both waiting for the battlefield to fill with condensation, Hitsugaya states neither will ever get anywhere if they are both after the same thing. When Hitsugaya states he has never used this technique in Bankai, Harribel asks what he is talking about, and Hitsugaya, bringing up his ability to control the weather, activates Hyoten Hyakkaso. Staring up at the sky in amazement as it becomes filled with dark storm clouds, Harribel asks what this is. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya asks for her name. After Harribel introduces herself and Hitsugaya states his name and rank, a hole opens in the sky, much to Harribel's surprise, and snow begins to fall. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya states once all the ice flowers bloom, Harribel will die. As Harribel unsuccessfully tries to break free, the ice flowers encase her in a gigantic ice flower obelisk. When Wonderweiss arrives, he lets out a high-pitched scream, which shatters the ice holding Harribel. Rising from the ice obelisk without any noticeable sign of injury, Harribel stares coldly at the shocked Hitsugaya. As Hitsugaya contemplates the words of Sajin Komamura about fighting alongside the newly-arrived Visored, Harribel, moving to attack him, is blocked by the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki. Continuing to battle, Harribel fights three opponents. After Coyote Starrk's death, Harribel continues to fight. Noticing their fight, Aizen, appearing behind Harribel, slashes her across the chest. As she expresses shock, Aizen states he is done with her, for it appears she is not strong enough to fight for him. When Aizen states he never thought he would be more powerful than all of the Espada he gathered, an enraged Harribel retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. As Aizen states dealing with her is such a pain, a surprised Harribel realizes she attacked an illusion and she has been stabbed from behind by the real Aizen. Stating he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again, Aizen withdraws his sword, sending Harribel plummeting into the city below. After Aizen's Defeat The material world transfer which was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancar who had passed out with deep wounds were transferred to Soul Society. Having came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki after he finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, Orihime Inoue was led by Emilou Apacci and began healing their wounds. On Harribel's body, there were two deep wounds; one was a deep, straight cut, which went straight through the side of her chest, made by Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, and the other cut went from her back to her womb. The wounds could have lead to death, and no one besides Orihime possessed the ability to save the fallen Espada. After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción looked upon the destruction which came from the various battles which took place. The Arrancar were greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they recognized as Yammy Llargo's companion. Feeling what was left of Yammy's Reiatsu, Harribel and the others determined the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They realized the Adjuchas Hollows had detected their presence and would arrive shortly, for they were now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four understood it would not be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept, for preventing it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return, and she could not stop it from happening. Cyan Sung-Sun suggested now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone, she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Franceska Mila Rose and Apacci agreed it would be the best course of action, but Harribel disagreed, stating a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all which is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel began to make her way toward Las Noches, with her loyal Fracción following behind. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Harribel possesses tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even grounds with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami and a famous swordsmanship prodigy. Harribel is ambidextrous, and can switch her sword from her right hand to her left. She can defend herself from a Shinigami captain and two lieutenant-level Visored simultaneously. Immense Spiritual Power: '''Even before becoming an Arrancar, Harribel possessed tremendous Reiryoku. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches, for if she were to do so, her immense Reiryoku would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''While a woman of few words, Harribel has proven to be an intuitive fighter. She can see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of Reiatsu.39 Her keen intellect and intuition is proven in her initial fight with Hitsugaya, where she saw through his icy demeanor and identified his concern for his lieutenant. She sensed a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Reiatsu when the arrival of Momo Hinamori concerned him. '''Master Tactician: '''Harribel held her own in a fight against Hitsugaya, who used his abilities to counter her own, by taking advantage of his attacks for her own purposes. '''Cero: '''Charging a yellow Cero along her sword, Harribel can fire it in a very wide arc, following the arc of her sword swing. '''Sonído Master: '''Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially outmaneuvering Hitsugaya to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. '''Descorrer: '''A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Harribel used one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Zanpakutō '''Tiburón (皇鮫后 (ティブロン), Tiburon; Spanish for "Shark", Japanese for "Imperial Shark Empress"): In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back. Ola Azul Pulling her sword back as it gathers yellow Reiryoku within the hollow portion of the blade, Harribel launches it towards her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile. She can keep the energy concentrated within the hollow portion of the blade, and unleash it in the shape of a ribbon when attacking. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Destroy" (討て, Ute; Viz: "Hunt"). Holding her Zanpakutō in front of her with the blade pointing down, Harribel, declaring the release command, is completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone, which Harribel cuts herself out of. In this form, her clothes and Espada tattoo are gone. Her mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts.49 Harribel wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. :: Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Harribel's natural abilities are enhanced. *'Water Manipulation:' Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill markings on her blade. Trident Harribel infuses her sword with Reiryoku, causing it to glow, and fires a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage, cutting an opponent in half with ease. Hirviendo Pointing her blade out, Harribel boils any form of water which comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her. La Gota Harribel can condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast which resembles a shark tooth. She can fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses. Cascada Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of water is large enough to cover several town blocks. Statistics Trivia *Harribel's aspect of death is sacrifice. *Harribel introduces herself as the Tres (three) Espada, instead of Tercera (third). *Harribel's Zanpakutō technique, Ola Azul, was originally called Proyectil Azul (蒼剣砲 (プロジェクティル・アズール), Purojekutiru Azūru; Spanish for "Blue Projectile", Japanese for "Blue Sword Gun") before the release of Volume 41. Quotes *(To Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun) "Don't worry about it. This is the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form. It's not unreasonable for you to be frightened. That's your primal fear. Value it." *(About Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle) "However, is the one he's fighting truly Human? I'd never think that this volume, concentration and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu would be that of a Human's. It seems more like I'm watching a fight between two Espada." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "How underwhelming. So this is all a captain amounts to." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "You stood no chance. With the bite of a shark, a dragon of ice shall sink beneath the waves." *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "You are next. I will avenge my subordinates." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya)'' "If it's the case that my water can become your weapon, then the instant you arrive at that thought, you must also arrive at the thought that the opposite is also possible. That is an inviolable law of battle."'' *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives." *(To Emilou Apacci) "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." *(To Emilou Apacci) "I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group." *(To Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun) "No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own."